The Alices of Gravity Falls
by Midnight's Haze
Summary: A dream wants to live, so it comes up with a plan to rebuild itself to the mighty empire that it once was.
1. The Swordsman

_**The Alices of Gravity Falls: The Swordsman**_

**Prologue:**

Many years ago, a dream was born. It was a very small dream. No one knew when or where it started, but it was there, nonetheless. One day, it grew lonely. No one wanted a wonderland for dreams anymore. Not this wonderland. The dream pondered on this for a long time. Eventually, it got very weak. The dream had to come up with an idea, or it would fade into nothingness.

"No. I'm not going to disappear. Never." The dream was getting anxious. Its life was draining away day by day.

The dream pondered for a little while more. It finally came up with an idea.

"I will force people to dream me. Then maybe, just maybe, I can live forever."

Unfortunately, it did not understand the deep consequences of its plan.

**The Swordsman**

"Ugh." The axe flew down. Wood went splintering. Wendy Corduroy was chopping wood for the stove so she could cook some dinner. The axe went down to split the last piece of wood. Wendy, obviously pleased with her swift and clean work, carried the wood inside, and lit it to prepare for the meal she planned out.

She remembers the night her mother never came back. She went out to go shopping late at night, and they couldn't find her. It has been 3 years, and the wounds are still fresh. She would give anything to see her mother again. She began cutting the vegetables as she pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She knew they would come back, but it made it easier to cope, for a little bit at least.

That night, Wendy, her father, and her brothers had a big meal, like always. Manly Dan was especially tired after a hard day of being a lumberjack. This is the father that Wendy knew. The soft, loving man. Not the hard core, manly man. She smiled, and her dad smiled back at her.

"You look just like your mother when you smile like that." The statement surprised the boys and Wendy. Their father hasn't mentioned their mother openly. He always woke up from nightmares, whispering her name. No other times than that.

Wendy yawns. She began to feel tired. "Thanks, Dad. Goodnight." Wendy pecks him on the cheek, and climbs up the stairs to her bedroom. She quickly changes into her pajamas and crawls under the covers. She soon falls asleep.

As her eyes flutter shut, a shadow creeps onto the window. It seeps its way in from the cracks between the window and the sill. It looms over Wendy. Inside its head, it thinks:

"A beautiful girl. She looks just like the first Alice to traverse my wonderland. The only difference is the hair. The original Alice was blonde."

Taking a quick glance around the room, he chooses the job for her to do.

"You shall be my defender, young Corduroy. Your fascination to blades will make you handy in my world."

With that, the dream disappears into Wendy's troubled mind.

"Hey! Where am I?" Wendy looks around. She could see forests littered with strange objects. No people, just objects. Crumbling statues of people probably long dead, a rocking horse that seemed to have bone wings. Many other things that seemed old and out of date were just lying there.

"My dear girl, welcome to Wonderland!" Out of the ground rose a cat. A purple cat that grinned from ear to ear. "I am the one that brought you here."

Wendy started throwing random objects off the ground to the creepy cat. Everything she threw went straight through the it.

"Let me go you creepy little son of a-!"

"My my, no need for that kind of language, miss. I'm here to give you a proposition. Lead a troop of Card Soldiers to guard this wonderful land, or get lost, and perish in the deep woods. The choice is yours. Oh, and if you help recreate this land to its former glory, you will be given a chance to meet your mother."

Wendy stops mid-throw of a sword.

"Ooh, purr-fect. That can be your weapon. That is, you choose to serve us."

Wendy thinks for a little bit, looking at the sword, which seems to radiate with a new energy, now that it has a wielder.

"Fine." She spits the word like poison. "But I'm out of here when I meet my mother."

"I suppose that can be arranged, but do not be surprised if things don't go exactly as you planned. Things change in Wonderland. It cannot be helped."

The Cheshire Cat flicks its tail and starts walking. Wendy has no choice but to follow.

**A/N: I decided to make a dark tale woven from a song I heard. It is called Alice of Human Sacrifice. The lyrics are in Japanese, so find one that has English subs!**


	2. The Swordsman 2

The Swordsman Part 2

The dream had to make sure that Wendy's dream-body would not be able to come back to the human world. He had to kill her.

The original Alice went back and forth as she pleased, and humans, if given the choice, may never come back to the Wonderland that had been created for them. Humans are born ungrateful.

The dream stood over the sleeping body of Wendy. She looked calm and peaceful. Too bad the peace will not stay.

The dream walked around the room and found her favorite hatchet she kept in her room. "What a naïve girl," the dream thought. "You may keep that here for defense, but what if a person got to it before you?"

He picked up the miniature ax and tossed it around his hand. The weight was comfortable and the blade shined. She polished it not too long ago. The dream made something appear in the palm of his hand. It was a Jack of Spades. "What a perfect card for the lady."

The dream slowly made his way back to the bed. To make the death quick, he made a fast slice to the head, and then he started tearing the body limb from limb. As a finishing touch, he wrote the name of his first customer in Wendy's blood on the card.

_Alice._

The dream, pleased with his work, stuffed the card into the mouth of the dead Wendy Corduroy.

**MEANWHILE…**

Wendy was out patrolling the area with her card guards. The land was extremely large. Around the middle, she felt something inside disappear. Little did she know that that meant that her physical body was dead. Unfazed by the feeling, she kept the patrol going. The card guards were just sitting in this dream for centuries. They were not used to walking yet and they grew tired easily. Wendy was annoyed by how much they complained about their unused joints hurting.

Finally one had the guts to ask, "Can we take a break, ma'am?"

Wendy snapped. She drew her sword from her scabbard and sliced the card guard in half. Her eyes were glowing red and she was smirking at the blood flowing everywhere from the dead card's body. She kneeled and started repeatedly stabbing the remains. Blood was getting everywhere. She knew she was going insane, and she didn't mind. The card deserved his punishment. She got up. Her front side was almost completely covered in blood, and her sword was dripping red.

"Anyone else have questions?" Wendy was smiling like crazy and her pupils were tiny. "Or are we going to continue the patrol?"

"We will patrol, Ma'am!" The card guards saluted and got into marching position.

"Good," Wendy hissed. She turned 180 degrees and started walking with her sword on her shoulder. The blood ran down her back and permanently dyed her shirt a shade of maroon.

**BACK ON EARTH**

The dream made his way out the window as Wendy's father walked in to see the mess. He stood still for a few moments, trying to completely take in the situation. He then crumpled to a kneeling position. He started sobbing and screaming. The sons, hearing the commotion, came to her room. The sight was unbearable. The littlest one fainted, the middle one started puking, and the oldest one just stood there, unable to process the grim truth.

The dream turned his back and started heading towards the town.

"Now Wonderland needs a new queen."

**Hey guys! I decided to continue the story. The next chapter will start the death of a new character, so guess, who is the queen! Midnight out! Peace!**


End file.
